idylisfandomcom-20200214-history
S'ythian Empire
Founded circa. 500 BEBI, the S'ythian Empire was an intergalatic regime headed by the imperial monarchy on S'ythia. The Empire ruled a relatively significant are of the Idylis cluster until 10 BEBI when it fell at the conclusion of the S'ythian Civil War. History Establishing the Empire The S'ythian Empire was formed circa. 500 BEBI from the unification of the S'ythian sects (excluding the Vislek). The Vislek sects had been the dominant force in the region for over a millenium before the Empire's formation. When the Vislek became too powerful, the revolutionary, known to the S'ythian people simply as "S'ythyana", unified the S'ythian sects against the Vislek and destroyed them. In the aftermath of the Vislek's destruction, S'ythyana declared himself leader of the First S'ythian Empire. He controlled the Empire directly as its Supreme Emperor until his death in 484 BEBI. During his reign he oversaw the conquest of neighbouring territories and the expansion of the Empire. He is famous most noteably for his campaign against the remaining Vislek, whom he instituted a policy of ethnic genocide agianst. The policy was so successful that by 490 BEBI the Vislek were considered practically extinct, despite being the largest sect by population. The Rise of Royal Control Following the death of S'ythyana, the Empire was forced to reorganize itself along the lines of a monarchy. The role of Supreme Emperor was renamed "S'ythyana" (though the rest of the cluster still referred to the role as Emperor). The position was contested by the most powerful members of the largest sects, the Gorr and Kalen, with successors being selected by the reigning S'ythyana before their death. As sect loyality diminished greatly during this period, successors were often chosen across sects on the basis of friendship rather than sect alligence. After a new S'ythyana was selected, the new ruler would be free to issue land to whichever noble families they desired. The extent to which S'ythyana's did this varied, with some choosing to change very little whilst others would confiscate and reallocate large estates to other noble households. The S'ythian-Vanoskan War In 14 BEBI, a new S'ythyana by the name of Yrrop K'narlah came to power. He was belived to be a member of the Kalen sect, though was secretly a member of the Razluk sect (a group who were expelled from the Kalen for their tendency towards war and violence). Upon coming to power, the S'ythian Empire declared war on the Vanoskan Republic with a view to conquering the Pagonian region. Initally, the Empire conquered 98% of the Pagonian region, with Vanoskan forces being taken by surprise and overrun. The Vanoskans eventually managed to hault the S'ythian advance by 13 BEBI. After a lengthy stalemate between the two sides, which saw the S'ythian economy and quality of living decline dramatically, the Attexxian Empire joined the war in 11 BEBI. Together with their Vanoskan allies, they pushed back the S'ythian advance to their own borders. The Vanoskans were keen to continue pressing into S'ythian space, however they could not rely on the support of the Attexxians, who were concerned about the strain of the war on their own economy. Two months later the Empire launched a brief counter-offensive, taking a dozen systems from the Vanoskans. However, shortly afterwards Yrrop K'narlak was deposed by nobles belonging to the Gorr sect. The Gorr organized a peace treaty with the Vanoskan Republic at the end of 11 BEBI, now called the Pagonian Accords. In the treaty, both sides agreed to the establishment of a buffer-zone in the Pagonian region, now called the United Grand Duchy's. S'ythian Civil War and the fall of the Empire Immiedietly following the conclusion of the war, revolutionaries belonging to the peasentry began an uprising against the nobility. Although their numbers were initially quite small, they recieved heavy funding from the Vanoskan government, especially the Vanoskan Intelligence Bureau and Holy Tutelary (who also sent agents to assist). When revolutionaries seized control of the Central Palace on S'ythia in 10 BEBI, many nobles began to flee the Empire. Many found refuge in the newly formed United Grand Duchy's whilst others fled to the Trade Nations and the Freelands. The revolutionary front consolidated control of the Empire at the end of 10 BEBI and orchastrated its disillusionment. Following this, the front declared the formation of the S'ythian Republic in its place. The Republic would be controlled by a single, central parliament that was elected by the wider population. After the Empire: The Noble Purge Following the collapse of the Empire, all nobles who remained in the Republic were forced to hand over their estates or be executed. Most found their fate was the latter. The Vanoskan Republic began a scheme that later became known as the 'Noble Purge'. The VIB and Holy Tutelary dispatched agents to eliminate S'ythian noble families living outside of the newly formed Republic as means of destroying any chance of the Empire remerging.